


Faith

by starliit (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, mentions angie gonta himiko tenko and kiibo, platonic kaito x shuichi, they make out, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starliit
Summary: SPOILERS FOR NDRV3"I would be perfect for a killing game. I don't have any faith in humanity."Or in which two girls decide to be the protagonist and the mastermind of a killing game.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> idk i dont even ship kaemugi that much lma o

"Hey, Kaede, have you seen the latest episode of Danganronpa?" Shuichi asked as we walked through the halls of our school. We were pretty much best friends, but he definitely considered Kaito Momota as his 'bff'. I had a 'bff' too, but I didn't see her at school much.

"Yeah, no duh! I can't wait for the next murder, I want to see the look of despair when another of their friends dies!" I laughed, and Shuichi smiled back at me.

"I hope it's the little one next time! Such a cute kid, just imagine the hopelessness if he dies," he took his hat off, shaking his hair around. The ahoge on top of his head matched mine - we got it cut like that to match the protagonists of the killing games.

I'm Kaede Akamatsu, and I really like playing the piano. If I were in Danganronpa, I'm fairly certain I would be the 'Ultimate Pianist'! It sounds lovely.

I take pride in the fact that I have absolutely zero faith in humanity. After all, hope is born from faith, and I live for despair.

"Oh, yeah, Kaede! I meant to ask, doesn't the little one in this killing game remind you of Chihiro from the first game?" Shuichi often came to me to confirm his suspicions of characters in the games. I believe that 'Ultimate Detective' would fit him. I mean, not even mentioning that he's in love with Kyoko Kirigiri, the first Ultimate detective ever.

"That's what I thought! But Team Danganronpa wouldn't throw the same exact death twice, right?"

"They've done it before."

"Has the kid even thrown any death flags?"

"Not sure."

There was a lull in the conversation. I always hated those moments -- what do you do? What do you say? If everyone on this planet keeps up this act, I'm sure everyone will lose faith.

I saw Kaito running up to us, waving. Out of all three of us, he was definitely the most into the killing game. It would be very interesting if he joined it, I think.

"Hey! Shuichi, Kaede!" his voice rang throughout the corridor, but no one really paid any attention. After all, Kaito was known for this.

"Kaito, what's up?" Shuichi smiled brightly at our friend. I smiled a little bit too, but it was the most half-assed thing I've ever done.

"Well, I saw you two just standing here and I thought I should tell you that class is starting in like... Half a minute," he laughed, a hand behind his head.

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Really?! Then let's go, Kaito! Kaede, are you coming to class today?" he turned to look at me, hat mostly obscuring his eyes.

"Nah, I've got a steady B- right now anyway. Tell the teacher I'm sick, you know the drill!" I smiled, and Shuichi nodded.

"Of course. See you later!" with that, him and Kaito rushed off to first period together. I watched them go, before exiting the school building.

I go to school very few times. At first, I tried to make it seem like I was actually sick, but the teachers caught on. I don't even try anymore, so I just skip class. No one really cares. I'm sure some kids in my year don't even know who I am.

I walked onwards to my house. My parents are both working today, so I'm free to practice piano all that I want. Oh, right, piano!

I may not have faith in humanity, but I have faith in piano. I play it all the time, and I think I'm actually kind of decent at it. Of course, not Ultimate level, but I'm pretty okay.

When I got home, I saw that the computer was on. That wasn't necessarily a rare thing, but it wasn't a daily occurrence. The screen was up to an article about Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student (and Ultimate Hope) of the very first killing game.

I always liked the protagonists of the games. Something about how they lead the group. It's a shame that no protagonist has ever been killed or committed a murder, though.

If I were a protagonist, I would definitely kill everyone! Couldn't you just imagine the despair everyone would feel watching their friends die? Can't you just feel the hopelessness they would receive from the leader of the group betraying everyone?

And what a glorious execution, too! Definitely something horrible, something gruesome. If it were me, I think it would definitely be awesome if I were hung in the air and forced to play a song on the piano. Maybe there could be spikes closing in behind me as I play the song, threatening me that if I don't play it perfectly then I'll bee impaled straight through my body with metal rods --

"Hah!" I yelp, almost falling into the computer that I was still standing in front of. Just the thought of me being the protagonist and then dying just filled me with such a despair that I had to laugh.

It was definitely a nice thought! And, can you imagine that someone like me could be the protagonist? That's insane -- you would need hope to do that.

And me? I simply don't have any faith in humanity.

* * *

 

I stared at my phone's screen, the light of it illuminating the dark room around me. It was the livestream of the 52nd killing game, something I checked up on constantly.

Although every day they did upload an edited video of that day's most major occurrences, there was an always present livestream held showing the live feed of every camera in the school. However, most people preferred the camera that chose the best angle -- a small flying monokuma.

It was past midnight, but I really didn't care. Humanity wouldn't change from its ways if I went to sleep anyway. It's doomed to fall no matter what.

I received a text from my best friend, Tsumugi Shirogane. Although we never really talk at school, we're very close.

_mugiii <3 _

**_mugiii <3:_ ** _hey!! tomorrow come to mine i need to talk about something asap_

 **_Me:_ ** _why cant I just come now lmao_

 **_mugiii <3:_ ** _are you an idiot hon it's 2 am lol_

 **_Me:_ ** _o true_

 **_mugiii <3:_ ** _anywayyy see you then!!_

 **_Me:_ ** _bye!!_

_✓ seen 2:09 am_

I put my phone down on the bed next to me, upon the crumpled sheets that I didn't care enough to fix.

If there's anyone who liked the killing games more than me, it was Tsumugi. We constantly talked about what Ultimates we would be, and would roleplay together all the time. I cherished Tsumugi with all my heart.

However, that thought made me sleepy, and I inevitably fell asleep beside my phone.

My phone's alarm went off right beside my ear, and I awoke in a flash. It was saturday, but I was too lazy to change my alarm so it would only go off on weekdays.

I remembered Tsumugi and I's conversation from last night, and checked my phone to see if she had texted me. She could've had a change of plans, or was telling me I was late.

However, there were no new messages awaiting me, so I simply proceeded to get myself tidy, and ate a piece of toast. My dad was home, but was in his room doing god knows what, so I didn't intend to talk to him. I never did anyway.

I sent a quick text to Tsumugi saying "On my way" and then headed out the door.

She didn't live far away from me either. Maybe a few blocks at most, I never really counted. I just always knew where it was, and what route I had to take.

It was a short walk, like usual, and I ended up on her porch within five minutes. I knocked on the door a few times, and the white wooden door swung open to Tsumugi's bright blue hair and circle glasses.

"Kaede!" she squealed, and I laughed, as usual. This was what we always did when we visited each other, we didn't know why. It was part of our nature as best friends.

"Your room?" I asked her, and she nodded before grabbing my wrist and leading me into her room, which was still filled to the brim with anime merchandise and half finished cosplay.

"Okay, okay, okay, so. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"They're taking auditions for the 53rd season of Danganronpa!"

"What, really?! How didn't I hear about this?!"

"Kaede, you're online nearly every second! How did you not hear about it? Hold on, I have a flyer."

As Tsumugi shuffled through some papers behind her bookbag, I stared at her, dumbfounded. Team Danganronpa was taking auditions?! If I auditioned and won, then I could potentially be in a killing game...?

"Here it is!" Tsumugi cried it in a sing-songy voice. She held out a piece of paper to me, so I took it from her hands and read it.

**Do you want to be in Danganronpa?**

**Audition at xxx on xxx and win a chance to be in the 53rd killing game!**

**Make your dreams come true!**

I stared at the poster. It had a print of a huge Monokuma and Junko Enoshima on it, along with a small disclaimer at the bottom, which stated that it is entirely up to the one who auditions whether they consent or not to be in the game.

I stared, wide eyed, at my best friend. "Oh my god! We have to audition!" I yelped, excitement coursing through my body.

"I know! We know what we're going to be for Ultimates, right?" Tsumugi held my hands in happiness, and I dropped the flyer.

"I'm the Ultimate Pianist-"

"And I'm the Ultimate Cosplayer!"

We squealed in pure joy, and I stared into Tsumugi's bright, blue eyes. They were very alike to the ocean, and I could get lost in them. But this wasn't the time for that!

"Ooh, Kaede! What if, what if! What if you're the protagonist! And I could be the mastermind!" Tsumugi yelled, excitement radiating from her smile. I nodded, a bright smile on my face too. The smile wasn't full of any sort of faith or hope though; I just loved the killing games.

"Hey, Tsumugi! Why don't we just audition now?"

"That sounds like something that's _not_ a waste of time!" she giggled, while letting go of my hands. "Let's go!"

* * *

 

Tsumugi and I rushed to the audition area. They only started taking auditions yesterday, but the line was already pretty long. It made since, though. Danganronpa was definitely the most popular thing ever.

We waited for about ten minutes in the warm summer heat, and it reminded me that school was almost over. This was the primal time for auditions to take place, as they had time to go through the thousands of entries over the month-long summer vacation.

When the line brought Tsumugi and I up to the front, the bluenette decided to go first. I was, of course, totally fine with that. We would both be auditioning anyways, so what's the rush?

I watched her fill in a sheet that asked her to list her name, age, phone number, and preferred Ultimate. There was also a space for other notes, and I watched her write out "Being mastermind would be fun, I've always loved Junko!"

The person waiting at the audition booth said, "127," and pointed to a line that led into a building. He then looked at me, so I stepped forward and filled the paper out.

**Name: Kaede Akamatsu**

**Age: Seventeen**

**Phone number(s): (xxx) xxx-xxxx**

**Preferred Ultimate: Pianist**

**Other notes: My friend (127) and I think it would be fun to be mastermind and protagonist! We don't have to, though.**

I turned the paper into the man, and he said to me, "128" before, just as with Tsumugi, pointed to the line leading into a building.

I walked over to the line, exchanging quick smiles with Tsumugi. Somewhat surprisingly, it didn't take long for our turn to go. We also found that we could watch other's auditions.

When Tsumugi went up, I saw her stand on the wooden flooring of the stage, and look up at a camera. It was being held up by a couple people at the other side of the stage. One of them said, "You have five minutes, say what you want to."

I watched Tsumugi's response.

"Number 127, I'm Tsumugi Shirogane! I want to be the Ultimate Cosplayer if I can! I think I would also want to be the mastermind, as it might be interesting to cosplay as other characters, and confuse them. I've been a big fan of Danganronpa for years, and never once have I seen a mastermind who disguises themselves! Um, that's all I really have to say! I'll see you in the killing game, I hope?"

She gave a smile at the camera before leaving the stage through a side door. The man next to the one controlling the camera wrote some stuff down, and then signalled for me to walk in.

I did, and they told me the same instructions as they did for Tsumugi. I took a deep breath. Just pretend that you're taking to Tsumugi!

I stared up at the camera lens, a kind smile on my face. "128, Kaede Akamatsu. I would like to be the Ultimate Pianist. I've played piano for years. If possible, I think I would like to be the protagonist. I think I would kill someone, and that would probably shock the audience into utter despair! Oh, and I'd be perfect for a killing game, I don't have any faith in humanity."

* * *

 

I went to "class" the following monday. By "class", I mean I showed up in the morning to talk to Shuichi and Kaito and then left. They was a twist this time, though -- they both had auditioned for Danganronpa.

"What? Kaede, you too?!" Kaito exclaimed. I nodded, brushing down my navy skirt. I didn't want to admit that I, too, was shocked. Kaito and Shuichi? In the killing game?

... Maybe it wasn't too shocking.

But what was shocking was that Shuichi wanted to be a protagonist as well! I didn't really think either of us would make it into Danganronpa, but it was still weird. I wasn't sure why it upset me so much.

I didn't want to start a debate about this, I would seem petty. Aside from Tsumugi, Shuichi and Kaito were my only friends.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you two later!" I smiled my signature half-assed smile, and left the school.

However, there was another shock waiting for me outside the school, and this one had pretty hair and a name. "Tsumugi?" I asked.

"I knew I'd find you here! Come on, I'm going to take you out tonight, like a date!"

"Wait, w-what?"

"Don't think of it as a huge thing, I just thought it'd be fun! And you're really my only friend, so..."

I smiled at her, trying extra hard to make it look like a pure smile full of innocent happiness. She returned the smile with much greater ease, and I knew she wasn't faking it. I remember thinking, how could this girl be a mastermind? Her smile is too cute.

Maybe I did have a little bit of a crush on my best friend. I tried not to focus on it very much, because with all the Danganronpa hype going around, it's very hard to concentrate on love.

But with Tsumugi pulling at my wrist as she lead me to the park, I thought I could be able to focus on it a little bit more.

"Here we are!" Tsumugi cried out to the empty surroundings. Everyone was at school or work at that hour, so it made sense that we'd be the only ones there.

Tsumugi sat down on a bench, and I sat with her. It felt kind of weird, like if you're sitting with your parents or something. But Tsumugi wasn't my mom -- she was my best friend. She was also my crush.

"Hey, Tsumugi?"

"Yes...?" her question was drawn out, and I think I liked it in a strange way.

"Why did you decide to do this so suddenly?" I really didn't care what the answer was, because in all honesty I was very happy just sitting with her, even it felt odd.

"I like you."

I coughed on air.

"Wait, are you okay? Kaede! Tsumugi crouched down, holding my back and torso and gently pulling me back up. I looked into her eyes, and saw that they were full of pure care and worry. I found myself thinking once again, how could she be a mastermind?

I smiled at Tsumugi, and she smiled at me back. It was a sign that both of us were okay, and I cherished it for the short moment that it lasted.

But instead of us sitting there staring at each other like idiots, she got up and held a hand out. Naturally, I grabbed it, and she helped me stand (although I didn't need help in the first place, I appreciated it greatly).

"Okay, Kaede! We're going to roleplay as mastermind and protagonist!"

"Huh...? Oh, yeah, sure!" if there was anyone that could get me excited about something so small and sightly childish, it was definitely Tsumugi. She would show me faith, even if I didn't know how to feel it.

"So, you've figured me out... Hah! But can you figure out the secret of the school?" Tsumugi smirked, already in perfect character.

"That's easy, Shirogane! For you see, the truth about hope's peak academy is that... Um... You've been masterminding every death that has occurred here over the years!" I truly didn't know how she could come up with such believable stories, but I envied her for it.

"So that's true... But you still haven't uncovered the truth behind the mystery of Junko's whereabouts, have you? Entertain me with the details!"

"Junko died years ago!"

"Are you really so sure about that? Sure, you've heard people say it, but where's your real proof? It's all a bunch of lies!"

Tsumugi and I kept coming up with new things to discuss, and ended up forgetting about the entire date as a whole. We just played around in the park together for the whole afternoon, and I didn't I wouldn't have it any other way.

If anyone could show me how to have faith... It would be Tsumugi.

* * *

 

That day was the day that the participants for the 53rd killing game would be announced. I didn't think I would get in, because why would someone like me end up in such a beautiful game?

But like expecting rain and getting bright sun, I received a call from an unknown number. A voice I had never heard before was at the other end. "Come to [xxx] immediately. You have been selected to join the 53rd killing game."

I hung up immediately, running out of my house and racing down the sidewalk to the location they had given me. It wasn't very far, but it would definitely be faster to take a car. However, I didn't own any form of transportation other than my own two legs.

I somehow managed to run to the location in around ten minutes, and I was dripping with sweat. I thought I should run more.

"Kaede?!" a familiar voice asked, so I looked up from the floor, wiping my forehead of sweat.

"Kaito!" I exclaimed, and he gave a bright smile.

"You made it into the killing game too? I wonder which of us will kill more people!"

"I'll win for sure!"

Kaito and I argued for a little while as the area filled up with more students. I supposed that each of them were going to be joining Kaito and I in the killing game.

Shuichi showed up, too. It seemed as though both of us forgot about our issue about being the protagonist, which was definitely a good thing. It was better when Shuichi and I weren't arguing.

Counting me, the area filled up with fourteen students. That meant that if it were a normal killing game, two people were missing. I wondered who.

A voice rang out above the chatter between all of us. It was one of the men who was at the auditions. "Alright, we're just going to go through a sort of attendance thing. We will list off your name and Ultimate."

"Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist!"

"Yep!"

"Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist!"

"Oh, yeah, that's Gonta!"

"Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician!"

"Yeah."

"Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist!"

"U-um! Yes!"

I stopped paying attention after my name was called. There was no real need to, after all. It was common knowledge that once your were in the killing game, your memories would be erased.

I paid attention again once they finished the list off.

"Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective!"

"Er, yeah!"

"And Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master!"

"Right here!"

The man put a check next to the final girl's name, judging by the hand movement. He had put the same check by the rest of our names too.

"Alright. The only two students left are the mastermind and a student designed to be a camera for the audience. They need to have a talk, so in the meantime, I'll speak to our protagonist. Kaede, please come over here."

I was not expecting that at all, but I decided to just go with it, and walked to the guy.

"So, Kaede. You're going to be the protagonist. Your job is to lead the other students throughout the game. I understand you are against this, and so am I, but you're going to have to lead them to hope."

"O-okay. I can do that!"

"Also, if you end up dying in the killing game, your work as the protagonist will be passed onto Shuichi. Is that alright?"

I nodded, and the man gave me a pat on the back before turning to everyone else.

"Okay, kids! We're going to bring in the two extra students. Greet them as usual!"

I saw a boy that looked suspiciously like a robot walk out from some room. He looked at all of us. "Hello, I am K1-B0, but refer to me as Kiibo. I'm going to serve as the camera for the audience."

We all nodded toward Kiibo, more excited to meet the mastermind than a camera.

I can't believe I wasn't expecting what I got. It was the most obvious twist ever, but it still almost made me double over in shock.

"Um, hi! I'm Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, and I'm playing as the mastermind."

Tsumugi?" I managed to ask, voice softer than I wished.

"Haha, um, yeah! I guess we did get to be protagonist and mastermind, huh?" Tsumugi chuckled, ignoring everyone's staring. She made her way over to me.

"This is... awesome! Tsumugi, I can't believe it!"

"Me neither! But, I do have to talk to you before we get shipped off to the area of the killing game."

"What about?"

Tsumugi gave an awkward chuckle, looking at everyone around us. "Excuse us," she said, grabbing me by the hand and leading me into the room that she had left from.

Now, let me just say that when you're about to be hauled off to a school to kill your friends, the part about murder will blind you of understanding human signals.

If we weren't about to kill our classmates, then I would've anticipated the kiss that Tsumugi gave me while we were alone in that mysterious room.

I was surprised, of course, but I kissed back. It felt like heaven and hell at the same time, her lips tasted of cotton candy and her tongue was a lollipop.

I'm not sure if it was the adrenaline speaking or not, but I kept repeating in my head, _I need more sweets._

I deepened the kiss between us, and she pressed her body against mine, hands on she small of my back. If we went any further, I'm sure we'd get caught.

Maybe it was luck, maybe it wasn’t, but either way we stopped kissing at some point.

Tsumugi and I made eye contact, and after a few moments of silence, I saw tears glistening in her ocean colored eyes.

"Tsumugi?! What's wrong?" I asked, holding her face in my hands and wiping a tear away with my thumb.

"I-it's dumb... I was just thinking... W-we're going to be mortal e-enemies now! We won't even k-know each other..." Tsumugi reached her hands up to her face and covered her eyes

Oh. Oh. That was definitely a really bad thing. We just had a make out session, and now we're about to forget we were ever even friends?

"Then... We'll just cherish this while it lasts,"  I smiled at her, and I think it was from the heart.

Tsumugi looked at me, eyes still dripping with tears. I thought she was about to start crying again, but luckily, it didn't happen.

"Kaede, I... Kaede, I love you..." Tsumugi smiled through the tears pouring down her face, and I felt tears in my eyes as well.

"I love you too, Tsumugi."

* * *

 

I'm Tsumugi Shirogane, and I murdered Rantaro Amami. Not only was it in cold blood and for a selfish reason, but I ended up blaming it on the one person I've ever truly loved.

I'm a fucking mess.

I watched Kaede die with my very own eyes, and I knew it was my fault. It was all my fault that the most beautiful girl ever, the light of my life, was dead. Hung up above a piano in front of the rest of our classmates.

Kaede, I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I blamed this on you, and I'm so sorry I never stopped the killing game, and I'm so sorry that I made people believe I was behind all the other killing games.

I technically killed two people. But in reality, I killed everyone in the killing game. I'm so sorry for everything, Kaede. If I could turn back time then I would make us never audition for the killing game, never make myself the mastermind, and even never meet you.

It that's what it would take for you to be here, alive, then that's what I'll do. I'll create a world where it's just us two.

_EXECUTION START_

I'll build us a reality where we can be together, happy, forever. A reality where you're back.

_EXECUTION OF: TSUMUGI SHIROGANE_

If I could, I would get rid of the world at currently live in.

_3_

I would bring you back.

_2_

If only you were here with me, right now...

_1_

I love you, Kaede.

_Tsumugi Shirogane is dead. The 53rd killing game is now over._


End file.
